1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a semi-conductor device for reproducing acoustic signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reproduce acoustic signals it is customary to employ magnetic tape recorders. Magnetic tape recorders, however, are not cost efficient when one is concerned with the reproduction of short language traces.